Two Winchesters and a Wench
by Winchesterbitches
Summary: Katie has a past with both Dean and Sam Winchester. On her birthday they all go out and come back to the motel for the time of there lives. When you have both Winchester men in front of you, begging to claim you, who said you had to choose? Threesome


**Warning: Mature Content involving those two sex Winchesters and one lucky girl!**

**Don't own Sam and Dean : ( Only Katie!**

It was almost Midnight when the three finally got back to the motel room. Dean opened the door and Katie stumbled inside, "Guys that was by far the best night out I have had in a long time." she said as she fell onto one of the beds. Sam and Dean just stood there smiling at her. They were all wasted. "We are glad you had a good time." Sam said.

Katie sat up and looked at them, "Are you fucking kidding me? It was better than good. Just what I needed. A night out with my two favorite men." she said and got off the bed and pulled them both into a hug, "I love you guys." she said. They both just laughed at her, "I mean it. You two are the best and I must say you both are by far the best lays I have ever had."

Dean looked over at Sam as Katie let them go, "Are you telling me that you two…you know…hooked up?"

"Oh don't worry Dean. It was a few months before me and you so its all good."

"Wait so you two had a thing?" asked Sam. This was the first either of them knew that the other had slept with Katie. They though the other just saw her as a friend.

"I am guessing you guys never exchanged stories." Katie said, "Oh well the cat is out of the bag now." she smiled and poured her another drink.

"So who was better?" asked Dean out of nowhere.

"Dean!" Sam said.

"What I just want to know." he said and looked back at Katie who was smiling ear to ear, "So who is it?"

"Dean, not everything is a competition. Besides why do I have to have a favorite anyway? You both fucked me harder than I have ever been fucked before. Must be in your genes." she said and raised the glass to her lips.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sam, "Only 2 hours left until your birthday is over."

"Well I can think of one thing." she smiled and walked over to them. She sat the glass on the table and grabbed each of their hands, "I say you two still owe me a birthday present."

"Is that so?" Dean said. "Because I will give you whatever you want baby."

"Same here." Sam said and licked his lips at the sight of her, "So who is it going to be Katie?"

"Like I said before, why do I have to choose? I want you both."

"What?" asked Dean, "You mean me, you and….and him." Dean pointed at Sam and Katie just nodded.

They guys turned their backs to her and looked at each other, "So what's the plan here? Should we…I mean….do we really want to do this?" asked Sam.

"Guys I aint getting any younger here." Katie said with her hands on her hips.

"Well its not my first choice but hell I'm game." Dean said and they turned to her, "Ok sweetheart, its your birthday so whatever you want you get." he said before jerking her towards him and crashing his lips into hers in a hot, deep, lustful kiss. Just then Sam walked around Dean and pulled Katie away, "My turn" he said before attacking her lips. This was going to be a long night.

Sam's hands tangled in her hair and he pressed himself against her making her moan into his mouth. Dean screwed his face up at the fact Sam could get a moan out of her and he didn't. He yanked on her arm and pulled her towards him and attacked her swollen lips.

They pulled apart breathless, Dean whispered "Your wearing to many clothes" he bit on her earlobe, Sam came up behind her and grabbed her ass. Dean removed her tank top to reveal her perky breasts all ready hard from their touch.

Sam worked on her short denim skirt, she stood there in her see through thong. Dean and Sam stared at her, their jeans got so restricted with their growing hard on that the boys immediately stripped down.

She stood there eyeing both of the boys, she couldn't believe this was happening, both Winchester brothers at once, it was a dream come true. She had dreamed of this moment since she had met them.

She was still facing Dean, his eyes roamed her body remembering every curve. Sam moved closer to her and started caressing her bare shoulders, causing her to bite down on her lower lip. Dean couldn't help but think how sexy she was standing there with his brother

Sam's hands ran down her arms, he then moved his hands to start caressing her toned flat stomach. She looked up at Dean with hooded eyes, he stepped forward and tilted her head to the side to gain access to her neck, he sucked and nibbled on it, he then travelled down to her pert nipple and took it into his mouth.

Dean took her nipple into his mouth then he worked his way down nipping a sucking on her bellybutton sending shivers up her body. Dean got down on his knees a grabbed her leg at put it on his shoulder, and he could see how wet she was for both of them.

Suddenly he buried his head in her wet pussy and took long strokes up and down with his tongue. Katie arched back in to Sam and let out a loud moan.

Sam's hand snaked up and squeezed her nipple. She reached up behind her and sank her fingers into Sam's shaggy hair. He leaned down and started a fiery trail of kisses across her neck. He bit down on her pulse point and she yanked on his hair making him moan into her soft skin.

Dean was working on Katie's clit with his tongue he added a finger and fucked her hard. "Oh Dean, don't stop" her breath hitched as she came hard.

Dean got up and kissed her .Sam pulled them apart a locked her in an lust full kiss her could taste her on her lips.

She could feel Sam's length against her thigh and it was driving her wild, she pulled away to nibble on his ear ,"I want you so bad Sam" she whispered and felt Sam's body shudder with desire.

Sam pushed her onto the bed on all fours. Dean stood on one side of the bed in front of her stroking his dick as Sam walked up behind her, "Spread you legs baby." he said.

Katie looked over her shoulder and watched as Sam slowly entered her, "Oh god!" she moaned out and turned back and looked up at Dean who was smiling down at her. As she saw his hard cock in front of her and had to taste it. She pulled up and took his cock from his hands and he moved closer to her mouth. Katie wasted no time before devouring his entire cock into her mouth, "Fuck…Katie!" me moaned as she flicked her tongue over the tip and moaned around him.

Sam grabbed on to her hips and began pounding into her tight pussy. She felt better than he remember, "Oh Katie" he moaned out as sweat began to drip from his forehead. He felt him self getting closer and he was ready to come deep inside her. "Sam… right there…Don't stop! Please!" Katie looked over and moaned before turning back to Dean.

Katie continued to stroke and suck on Deans large cock as Sam rammed her from behind. Dean ran his hands through her long dark hair and he began to fuck her mouth, "that's is Katie…Oh shit."

With a few more hard thrust Sam welt her walls tighten around him and that pushed in over the edge, "Oh god!"

"Oh Sam, Sam! " Katie screamed as her climax took over her body. She continued to stroke Dean as Sam eased out of her, "My turn now baby." Dean said.

Sam moved away from her and over to the other bed as she tried to catch his breath for a minute.

"I am all your Dean." Katie said and got on her knees. Dean pushed her on her back and lay on top of her. He kissed her with suck hunger as he spread her leg apart with his knees, "Oh baby I have wanted to fuck you again for so long." Dean moaned against her lips.

"Well now is your chance. Better make is fucking worth the wait." she said.

With that, Dean took no time before thrusting into her hard. Katie arched off the bed and screamed. It felt so fucking good inside her.

Dean lifted both her legs onto his shoulder as he continued to pounded harder and harder, faster and faster, "Oh Dean! Dean harder!" Katie begged."

Dean did just as she asked, "You like it baby?"

"Fuck yes!"

As Sam watch Dean fuck Katie he felt himself harden at her moans. He got off the bed and walked over to them.

Dean slowed his pace down and took her legs off his shoulder and turned her on her side. Katie saw Sam in front her and smiled, "Come…come her Sam." she breathed out, "I want to suck you dick."

Sam moved closer and Katie grabbed his cock and brought it to her mouth as Dean entered her again.

Dean continued his violent trust into her wet pussy as Sam pumped his dick into her hot, wet mouth. He knew he was going to cum again. This girl was all that a more.

Katie felt as if she couldn't breath. She knew she was so close to exploding again. She pulled Sam's cock from her mouth and looked up at Dean as she pumped Sam's dick, "Dean….oh fuck Dean I'm gonna cum."

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to make you cum again?" he asked as he thrusted faster into her, hitting all the right spots.

"Y….yes!" she begged and looked up at Sam, "I want you both to come with me."

He words were turning both of them on and knew her request would be an easy one. Sam grabbed her head and pulled her mouth back to his dick and Dean held onto her tightly.

In a matter of minutes, the room was filled with their moans and groaned of pure pleasure.

The three of them fell back onto the bed "Happy Birthday sweetheart" Dean mumbled to her, Sam rolled over on to his side and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, he pulled away and smiled down at her.

As Katie got settled into the bed she laid on her back snuggled in between Dean and Sam. She yawned and said this has been the best birthday present ever as she fell asleep with smile on her face with Sam and Dean holding her

The next morning Katie woke up, she slipped out of the boys grip and went to get a shower, she relaxed as she felt the hot water loosen her tired muscles.

Katie got dressed after her shower and she walked out to see Dean and Sam wakening up "well if it isn't the two sleeping beauties finally awake." smirked Katie

They both looked over at her and smiled. She sat down on the edge of the bed and started to pull her sneakers on, "So why are you up at this hour?" asked Dean.

"I have to go." said Katie, "but thanks guys for the birthday present last night really had fun."

"It was our pleasure." said Sam .

"So Katie," asked Dean, "Who was the best?"

"Sorry guys still cant decide but maybe if your lucky enough we can do you again." said Katie as she walked out the door with a smile on her face.

**Thank you so much for reading! We hope you enjoyed it. We are thinking of making this into a story. Please Review and Let us know. Thanks Again! Sammysexslave, PhunkyAngel, and AmyLee22**


End file.
